What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas, Right?
by JenCollins1
Summary: Dan and Phil fall victim to Vegas' magic and end up forgetting they got married, but it's not all that bad in the end… /co-written with @wordsablaze/ (scraped up from 2018)


It's said that Vegas is a place filled with magic and confusion, a place where people can get drunk or gamble or fall in love or even get married without having any plans of doing so, and anyone was susceptible to that; of course, Dan and Phil were no exception.

They let all brakes loose, partying on full speed. Getting wasted, going to casinos, winning and losing money.

After getting fully drunk and dancing way too freely and slightly sexually in the middle of the club, the air filled with giggles and sloppy kisses, Dan pulled Phil even closer, into yet another breathless kiss.

\- Let's take this to the next level, - Dan breathed out, holding one hand on Phil's hip and the other inside his hair, holding him in a kind of strong grip because it was easy to get lost in the crowded club.

Phil, leaning closer to hear Dan properly over the incredibly loud music playing, smiled widely, pulling Dan closer and clumsily pecking the corner of his mouth, not caring who was watching - nobody anyway, they were all busy with their own lives.

\- And what level would that be? - Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Since we won some extra money, we could spend it in the cheekiest way possible. We're in Vegas, baby. - Dan laughed, letting his hand travel down to Phil's ass.

Phil tilted his head to the side, his face heating up at Dan's touch but not pushing him away, having too much fun. - What else can we do? I think we've done just about everything… -

\- Not everything, there is still one thing left. Weddings. Vegas is famous for them. - Dan laughed, almost tripping over his own feet while stumbling backwards.

Phil moved faster than he should have been able to after drinking so much, steadying Dan with a small grin on his face. - Well, if you're done falling for me, I wouldn't mind getting myself a handsome husband, - he drawled.

\- And I can't wait to love you all night long on our wedding night. And the whole month after that as our honeymoon. - Dan licked his lips.

\- We'd better go and get married soon then. - Phil ran a hand through Dan's curls, a fond look in his eyes despite what they were talking about.

And so they walked to the first chapel nearby, giggling like crazy and getting some cheap rings to put on, ending up being awake all night, barely able to drag themselves out of bed to catch their flight the next day, having to rush, hardly able to remember what their drunk selves had done the night before.

Dan was all grumpy and sleepy, getting fired up at every small detail.

Phil didn't mind at first, more focused on successfully getting them on the plane, only really stopping to think when they were sat in the waiting area for their gate, at which point he happened to glance at his hands and frowned.

\- Uh, Dan, do you remember us buying a ring? - he muttered, playing with the one on his finger.

\- No, why? - Dan groaned, slowly opening his eyes and looking over at Phil, taking his hand. - Did someone buy it for you? -

Noted of jealousy were overcoming the grumpiness in Dan's voice.

Phil opened his mouth to reply but then spotted the same style of ring on Dan's own finger, his frown deepening further. - Well, if they did, they got one for you too, - he murmured eventually.

\- What? - Dan looked down at his hand. - What the fuck? Did we get married or what? -

Glancing between their hands for another moment, Phil slowly shrugged. - I mean, I don't see why else we would have matching rings so… -

\- I have no idea. All I remember from last night is that we had fun and really good sex, but nothing more. By the way, how is your ass doing? - A smirk appeared over Dan's lips as he tried to slide a hand down to Phil's ass.

Phil glared at him, but it was nothing mean, just so he could take Dan's hand in his again, staring at his ring too. - I think we need to check our stuff for a marriage license or something, - he mumbled, not being able to remember more than what Dan had said.

\- Yeah, just need to wait till we get home, I'm so tired actually. But really, how is your ass feeling? - Dan turned to look at Phil.

\- I don't know? - Phil replied, shifting a little before laughing slightly. - I definitely won't be able to run any marathons anytime soon though… -

\- That's sad. And I wanted to join the high mile club. - Dan smirked, not able to stop a giggle escaping his lips.

\- You probably should have thought of that before we went to Vegas, - Phil said, then sighed and let his head rest on Dan's shoulder as they waited.

Soon they got into the plane, sleeping all way to London, completely forgetting about their rings or possible marriage, simply carrying on with their casual lives.

Several months after coming back from Vegas, they were having a little hang out with their families when the thing was brought up yet again.

They'd been sitting around and just talking while they waited for their food to get ready when their mothers shared a knowing look, Phil's mum then asking: - So, how's the marriage going?-

Dan choked on his drink, too shocked at the question and the word.

Phil gently clapped him on the back, frowning. - The what now? - he asked, enough confusion in his voice for both himself and Dan.

\- Where did you get that from? - Dan, still gasping for breath, asked.

Phil's mum shrugged casually, as if she'd only asked about the weather. - It's kind of obvious, you always have wedding rings on now! -

\- They are not wedding rings, they are casual cheap rings we got in Vegas. Right? Phil? - Dan looked over Phil, not fully sure of his own words.

Unfortunately, this was one of the few times Phil couldn't support Dan, just because he wasn't sure himself. - I mean, we never did check to see if we did get married… - he mumbled.

\- The fuck? - Dan asked looking between Phil and their mums, now fully annoyed, not liking how he couldn't remember the truth.

\- How long ago was Vegas again? - Phil asked, pulling out his phone and already scrolling back to see if he'd taken any pictures by any chance.

\- Around five months already. Why? - Dan poured himself some wine instead of juice.

Phil sighed in relief. - That's fine… I just heard that Vegas marriages last for a year… -

\- And now you seriously think that we got married in Vegas just because we have some stupid rings and our mums think so? - Dan leaned back in his chair, taking a big gulp of his wine.

At that, Phil frowned a little. - What, you don't think we were capable of getting married? I apparently have photos of all the documents we'd have needed… - Phil waved the phone at Dan, having finally found the right part of his camera roll.

\- You always download some random images so why would these be any different? And honestly, do we really need to talk about this right now? - Dan huffed.

\- Well, when would you want to talk about it, then? - Phil asked, folding his arms.

\- And now you're starting a scene! Fine... If so, then tell me what exactly you remember and prove that you are right! - Dan slammed his glass back down on the table but his tone was no louder as usual.

Phil groaned, shaking his head. - I don't know! It's more or less a blur! That's why I want to find out! - he said, eventually just slumping and letting himself trail off.

\- Fine, then go and find out. Thanks for ruining the whole evening. - Dan just stood up and walked out of the room.

Phil sighed heavily, turning back to their family. - I think we should meet again another time, sorry, - he muttered, then pushed his chair back and went to go follow Dan, knowing it was more important to find him than entertain their family.

Dan was already almost at the end of the street, not bothering to stop a taxi, simply walking forward, just in the opposite direction of where their flat was.

\- Dan! - Phil called as he ran a little to catch up. - Hey, please wait! -

\- I don't want to talk. - Dan breathed out, not even glancing at Phil or stopping to walk.

Phil still caught up with him anyway, panting a little. - Okay, fine, we won't talk, just let me stay with you? -

\- Why? So you can quiz me about it all some more? - Dan stopped, turning around to face Phil, his eyes a bit wet.

Phil's expression softened as he shook his head quickly. - No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it… -

\- Don't you think that I felt really uncomfortable back there? Don't you think that I feel damn shitty because maybe I don't remember what was supposed to be the best day of our lives? - Dan sighed in frustration.

\- The second best day, - Phil murmured, - because the best day was when we finally met… But don't you think I feel the same? Why do you think I'm trying so hard to find out? -

\- I don't know! I don't the fuck know! - Dan let out a broken sob.

\- Oh, Dan… - Phil just wrapped his arms around him, not caring about anything else, keeping him close, hating to see him so upset.

\- I want to remember… I do. - Dan breathed out.

Phil started to play with Dan's curls as he held him close, knowing it sometimes helped calm him down. - I know, I know, it's okay. -

\- Can we just get home already? I feel really drained. - Dan sighed softly against Phil's neck.

\- Of course, - Phil murmured, looking around for a second. - But it's too far to walk, we'll have to get a taxi, okay? -

\- Okay... - Dan murmured, stepping back.

When they got into the taxi, Dan just sat on the other side of seat, doing something in his phone.

Phil didn't say anything, it wasn't too long a drive anyway, but then finally looked over to Dan when they reached. - Dan, we need to get out now, - he said.

Dan didn't even reply, simply getting out of the car and walking to their flat.

Phil frowned but paid the driver and followed, letting Dan lead the way, since he seemed lost in thought.

Dan didn't talk once they were inside either, simply getting his clothes off but instead of going to bed, going to his so-called office, sitting down between his piano and the computer.

Phil wasn't really sure what to do but it felt wrong to go to bed without Dan so he ended up in Dan's office doorway, simply watching to see what he was doing.

Dan was simply sitting there, staring at his piano.

\- Dan? - Phil tried eventually, - Are you okay? -

\- Mm? - Dan turned around to look at Phil.

Phil offered him a soft smile. - What are you doing? - he asked, yet again softer than before.

\- Just thinking…? - Dan tilted his head to the side, looking tired and extra cute at the same time.

\- What do you think about getting some rest? - Phil smiled, surprised at how Dan could look so exhausted and adorable simultaneously. It never failed to amaze him.

\- It sounds good. - Dan let a yawn escape him, getting up and walking to Phil, taking his hand and looking down to the shiny ring still on his ring finger. - Do you actually believe that we did it? -

Phil started leading them to their bedroom, thinking, eventually saying: - I think we might have… I can't see why I would have said no if you'd asked, to be honest. -

\- Why do you think that I was the one asking? - Dan raised a brow, playfully slapping Phil's ass.

Phil jumped, then laughed and mock-glared at Dan. - We both know you're worse at handling your alcohol, - he replied, smirking.

\- Oi, Oi! Get in the bed. But to be honest, that night was wild, I mean, the end of it. - Dan licked his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Phil pushed Dan down onto the bed, sitting down beside him with a spark in his eyes. - Oh, really? Which part? -

\- Starting off with us getting ready in the elevator, the rushed kisses and then getting into a hotel room where you almost ripped my clothes off. Mmm, and then you on your knees. - Dan licked his lips again, letting one hand travel through Phil's hair.

Phil had to take a moment to remember how to breathe, lost in Dan's words and touch, but he managed to smirk once more. - Well, maybe, in the morning, when we aren't tired or rushed, we can recreate that? - he offered, his voice barely a whisper.

\- We're flying to Vegas in the morning? - Dan asked teasingly.

Phil just sighed and gently kissed Dan, replying with that instead of words.

Dan smirked into their kiss, pulling Phil fully down on him.

\- How much of it do you remember? - Dan murmured into the kiss.

Phil pulled back a little, looking down at Dan with a soft smile. - Enough to know I'm glad it happened, - he replied, pushing Dan's curls back.

\- Well, I remember everything that happened after we start kissing in the elevator. - Dan giggled, a sudden yawn escaping him.

Phil shook his head in amusement, rolling so he was beside Dan, facing him. - Someone's tired… - he teased.

\- Oh, fuck you! - Dan softly slapped Phil's arm.

\- You can do that when you're not falling asleep! - Phil just laughed, stretching a little.

\- What, you're afraid that I won't let you get your so-wanted satisfaction? - Dan teased back, turning around so he was now lying down on his stomach.

Phil just made a face, frowning. - Nah, I know you can do that, - he said, both teasing and serious.

\- Yeah, even in sleep. - Dan murmured, all his joyful mood gone, now left only with exhaustion.

\- Of course, - Phil whispered, pulling their duvet up.

Dan slid his hand to the side, dropping it over Phil, his eyes almost closed already.

Unable to stop himself from smiling, Phil shuffled as close as he could and planted a small kiss on the side of Dan's forehead, letting his eyes close with fatigue.

In the morning when Phil woke up, he was alone in bed, the other side already cold.

Yawning, Phil pulled himself upright, frowning at the cold sheets and walking around their home to see where Dan had gone.

Dan was, in fact, on the phone in his little office, writing something down, not noticing Phil waking up. Dressed in plain trousers and a worn out t-shirt.

Phil glanced at their clock to make sure he wasn't imagining things, then back to Dan, wondering what on earth he was talking about so early, but waiting so he didn't interrupt.

After a couple of minutes, Dan said his goodbyes and hung up, getting up and turning around.

\- Get ready. - Dan called before walking to their bedroom, getting jeans out.

\- Ready for what? - Phil asked, still not fully awake, yawning again.

\- No time to explain, please get ready. - Dan pulled off his trousers and put on jeans.

Phil muttered something undecipherable to himself but did as Dan asked, carelessly pulling on clothes and fixing his hair into something respectable.

\- Ready? - Dan asked, still looking down at his phone.

\- I guess? I don't really know what we're doing but I'm as ready as I can be, - Phil replied slowly.

\- Okay, - Dan looked up, a small smile spreading over his lips as he took Phil's hand and pulled him closer. - I love you. -

Squeezing Dan's hand gently, Phil kissed Dan's cheek and smiled back. - And I love you. Now, lead the way? -

\- Yes. - Dan lead Phil to the already waiting taxi. - To the city hall, please. -

Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder as they started moving, still confused. - Do you have time to explain what we're doing now? - he asked quietly.

\- It will be a surprise. - Dan pecked Phil's cheek.

\- Fine, as long it's not an eye test or something, - Phil joked, fiddling with Dan's fingers without paying attention to it.

\- Do you need one again? - Dan sat up straighter. - Did something happen again? Did your eyesight get worse? -

Phil frowned, lifting his head up and offering Dan a reassuring smile. - No to all of those, I was just joking, don't worry, even if your worrying is really cute… -

\- You scared me. - Dan leaned back in the seat, starting to play with Phil's fingers.

\- Sorry, - Phil murmured guiltily, moving closer to Dan again.

\- It's all right, don't worry. - Dan smiled, pecking Phil's lips again.

Soon enough, they stopped in front of the city hall and Dan lead them inside where a woman was already waiting for them.

Phil stayed slightly behind Dan, keeping their hands together, now even more confused but letting Dan take charge since he knew what was going on.

They were lead to one of the halls where weddings always happened. Both of them sat down in front of the big table, Dan already smiling, just like the woman in front of them.

Phil was just looking around, a little suspicious and slightly excited. - Wait, whose wedding is it? - he asked, turning to Dan.

\- Ours, baby. - Dan smiled, taking Phil's left hand.

It took Phil a moment to understand before his face lit up and he smiled widely. - Really, you mean it? -

\- Yes, so, we are already married from Vegas but it isn't fully official 'till you re-sign it here, so yeah. Let's legalise our marriage, love. - Dan smiled with honesty.

Phil took a minute to just stare at him in awe, linking their hands together with joy, and then nodded enthusiastically, a slight lump of emotion in his throat. - I'd love to, - he replied eventually, barely loud enough to be heard.

\- Then let's start. - Dan turned to the woman in front of them.

Within five minutes they signed the papers, getting their marriage certificate, now being officially and legally a married couple.

Phil didn't wait long after everything was sorted before pulling Dan close, gently but firmly pressing their lips together, wanting to thank him but not sure if his voice would work.

Dan answered the kiss, pulling Phil close, smiling down at him.

\- Now, are you ready for honeymoon part two? - Dan whispered in Phil's ear so only he would hear.

Phil laughed, pulling back so he could look Dan in the eyes. - I think, this time, I can get my revenge on you, - he murmured.

\- Oh, you wish! - Dan laughed, leading Phil back outside. - By the way, I have a wedding gift for you. -

Phil stopped in his tracks, turning to Dan with surprise. - What? Why? - he asked, now feeling a little bad he hadn't done the same.

\- I'll show you at home because it is something a bit private. - Dan smiled, opening the taxi door for Phil.

Phil was still confused even as they climbed in and told the driver the address but he just grinned at Dan again, glancing between their rings again. - Thank you so much, I love you… -

\- I love you, Phil. A lot. - Dan smiled, holding Phil's hand tight.

When they got home, Dan pushed Phil against the wall, smashing their lips together.

Phil gasped a little as they hit the wall but didn't hesitate before kissing Dan back, curling a hand in his hair and keeping him close.

\- Nuh uh uh. - Dan murmured, pushing himself back, a big smirk over his face.

\- Whaaat? - Phil all but whined, a little breathless.

\- First, my wedding gift to you. - Dan smiled, leading Phil to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

Phil folded his arms but sat beside Dan, now an odd mixture of elated and confused. - Okay, okay, what is it? - he asked, slightly impatient.

\- Oh, don't be so grumpy. Don't you want my gift? - Dan teased, tracing his fingers down Phil's chest.

Phil shivered slightly. - What kind of gift is this anyway? - he asked, slower this time.

\- What do you think it is? - Dan looked in Phil's eyes, keeping tracing his fingers down.

\- It's a little hard to think anything right now, - Phil mumbled, completely lost in Dan's eyes at this point.

\- But tell me. What do you think my gift is? - Dan let his hand rest on Phil's abs.

\- Dan... - Phil frowned ever so slightly. - How am I meant to know? A massage? -

\- No, something with more love and fun. - Dan leaned a bit closer to Phil.

\- You? - Phil asked, not thinking too hard, a small smirk on his face.

\- You are too dirty minded. No. One more guess. - Dan slowly took his hand back.

Phil frowned, automatically shuffling closer to stay in contact with Dan. - A dog? - he tried, completely confused now.

\- Phil, you are allergic. - Dan shook his head.

\- Well, dogs are fun and full of love, right? So it was a good guess, - Phil huffed, unable to stop himself laughing a bit.

\- But you are allergic. Okay, come here. - Dan pulled Phil close, holding a hand around his waist, sliding out his phone, opening videos. - I hope you will like it. -

Dan leaned forward, pecking Phil's lips before giving him the phone and hitting play.

The video was full of giggles at first, then the camera went up and Dan and Phil, holding on to each other, fully drunk and giggling, went to the front. They were getting married in Vegas. Spilling a couple of tears when they were saying their vows fully from the heart. The video ending with them coming back to the phone and starting to kiss, giggly and calling each other husbands.

Phil didn't say a word the first time around, simply replaying it so he could watch it again, wanting to see all the details, watching their past selves look so happy and joyful. When it started playing for the third time, Phil turned to Dan, tears almost falling from his eyes, and embraced him, smiling widely. - I love it, - he murmured, - and I love you. -

\- Last night when I woke up after a couple of hours, I accidentally found it. So yeah… - Dan moved closer to Phil. - I love you with all my soul and heart and whole existence. -

\- Thank you, Dan, - Phil managed to whisper, a little too overwhelmed to formulate anything more romantic, but they both knew he was thanking Dan for everything, for just being himself and loving Phil as much as Phil loved him.

Dan just smiled, no words really needed to be shared between them, simply staring into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

After both their eyes started to water from not blinking, Phil looked back at the video and grinned again, taking Dan's hand. - So we really did do everything in Vegas, huh? -

\- Yup, we have a lot of embarrassing selfies. - Dan laughed, letting them fall down fully on the couch, Dan resting on top of Phil but supporting his weight with his arms.

Phil giggled slightly, leaning up and pecking Dan's chin because that's the first spot he could reach. - Well, hello, - he drawled.

\- Everyone will be so pissed at us this month. - Dan smirked, sliding his fingers through Phil's hair, pushing it back.

\- Huh? Why? - Phil asked, letting one of his hands rest on Dan's back, gently tracing random letters onto his skin.

\- Because. - Dan leaned down, starting to softly, almost without actual touching, kissing Phil's neck, teasing softly.

Phil's eyes automatically slid shut at the feeling but he forced them open again, tilting his head a little. - Because what? -

\- We are going on a honeymoon. - Dan sat up, his legs on each side of Phil's.

\- Really? As in, we're just spending time together or going somewhere? - Phil asked, now genuinely curious at how much Dan seemed to have planned.

\- Yes, get up, we have less than an hour to actually pack our bags. - Dan stood up, looking at the clock. - Well, 30 minutes to, actually. -

Phil pulled himself up by holding onto Dan, then made a face. - Half an hour? Really? That's not enough time… - he mumbled.

\- Well, I wasn't the one who kept the foreplay going. - Dan laughed, pulling Phil closer. - Don't worry, we have enough time. -

Dan leaned down, starting to softly kiss Phil's neck again.

Phil kept his arms around Dan but said: - We either have to hurry or leave with no bags. -

\- Shhh… - Dan mumbled, softly pushing Phil back down on the couch, kneeling down in between his legs, starting to fumble with Phil's jeans zipper and button.

A soft gasp escaped Phil but he tried his best not to move, simply helping Dan get his jeans off then focusing on not accidentally kicking Dan.

Dan put on a bit of teasing as always just to end up giving Phil extra pleasure, then, after finishing, sat back, licking his lips, looking up at Phil with rosy cheeks.

Phil stayed silent, still barely able to breathe, but gently pulled Dan down a little so he could lean up and kiss his forehead, murmuring a soft - I love you, - as he did.

\- We have five minutes to put your jeans back on and go down to the taxi. - Dan smiled, pushing Phil's hair back again.

\- What about you? - Phil asked softly, finally managing to compose himself again.

\- I will have the whole honeymoon. - Dan smirked, getting up, going to their bedroom, coming out with two fully packed suitcases, one Phil's and one his own. - Ready to go? Taxi is already waiting to take us to the airport. -

By this point, Phil had readied himself but he still frowned at the suitcases, looking at Dan with wonder. - When did you have time to pack for both of us? -

\- Around 5 in the morning? - Dan shrugged, already opening the door for Phil.

Phil took one of the suitcases from Dan, shaking his head. - You shouldn't have done it on your own… - he said, wishing he'd woken up too.

\- You were asleep and too adorable to be woken up. Don't be grumpy. - Dan held Phil's hand, walking into the elevator, pulling Phil close and pecking his lips. - I am sure that you will like where we are going. -

\- Of course I will, it's our honeymoon, how can I not? - Phil grinned, pressing the button to go down before leaning back against Dan.

\- I don't know. What if some ex has already taken you there? - Dan looked down into Phil's eyes.

\- It wouldn't matter because they wouldn't have taken me on a honeymoon, and they wouldn't have been you, - Phil replied, squeezing Dan's hand.

\- I hope not. - Dan giggled before leading Phil to the taxi already waiting for them.

Once they'd put their suitcases in the back and climbed inside, Phil asked: - Do you want me to cover my ears so it's still a surprise where we're going? -

\- Not necessary because we are going to the airport and you know it. - Dan leaned back in the seat.

Phil went slightly red. - It's not my fault I forgot, - he grumbled, but not rudely.

\- Oh, I know. - Dan giggled, holding Phil's hand in his all the way to the airport.

When they got there, it wasn't very busy so it didn't take long to park and get inside, at which point Phil turned to Dan again. - Well, you kind of have to tell me now, don't you? - he asked mischievously.

\- Nope, you will need to wait. - Dan smiled, pecking Phil's cheek and going to get their tickets.

Since Dan had also taken their suitcases to be checked in, Phil just awkwardly stood to the side, watching Dan move through the small crowd of people.

Dan got everything ready without Phil even knowing where they were flying to.

\- We have ten mins 'till we need to get on our flight. - Dan smiled, sitting down and pulling Phil down next to him.

Phil hummed in acknowledgement, not caring about everyone else and leaning on Dan, twisting the ring on Dan's finger with a smile on his face yet again.

\- Do you want to know where our honeymoon will be? - Dan smiled, looking down at their rings.

\- I don't know, - Phil admitted, - Depends on whether you want it to be a complete surprise or not. -

\- Okay, since I like teasing so much, you will need to wait. - Dan smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes. - You know I'll love it as long as it's not Antarctica or something, - he mumbled.

\- You would love to see penguins. - Dan laughed.

\- Maybe, - Phil shrugged, raising an eyebrow, - but they wouldn't want to see us… -

\- True, true. But I am sure that you will like the place. - Dan stood up. - Our call. Let's go. -

They got on the plane safely, getting a little nap before they got to their destination.

\- Hope you are ready. - Dan whispered to Phil when they finally got out of the airport. - Do you have any idea where are we? -

Phil squinted, but shook his head. - Not really, but I know it's too warm to see any penguins… -

\- True, okay, won't tease you anymore. For now. - Dan smirked, pulling Phil closer by his hips.

Phil smiled, leaning into him, pulling the suitcase closer too so it didn't fall over. - So, where are we, then? - he asked.

\- Ibiza, baby! - Dan put his hands up, big smile over his face.

Phil giggled, loving how genuinely relaxed Dan looked, and softly pecked his cheek. - I'm sure it's going to be great! I've heard loads about Ibiza! Thank you! -

\- Just one rule. There needs to be more intimacy than parties. It's our honeymoon after all. - Dan giggled, putting his hands back down on Phil's hips.

\- Agreed, - Phil said, somehow managing to avoid going red this time.

\- Then let's go. - Dan smiled, taking Phil's hand in his, stepping down onto the clear ground to get into the taxi as if stepping into a new, accidentally but happily caused, chapter of their lives.


End file.
